Aqui
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Con cada palabra Bridgette estaba cada vez más herida, ¿Qué le sucedía? Normalmente era arisco con ella, pero esto rayaba lo hiriente. ªªªª Y en ese momento la cabeza de Bridgette se iluminó. Exacto, tenía que dejarlo ir; había alguien esperando por ella. Siempre la había estado esperando.


**_Estaba escuchando "Aquí" de la película de Encantada y solo…. ¡BUM!_**

 ** _ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_**

Bridgette suspiró. Estaba lamentando profundamente el haber asistido a la fiesta de graduación.

Y no era porque no disfrutaba la fiesta.

Al contrario, estaba espectacular el cómo había quedado decorada el patio de la escuela, pero…

Volvió a suspirar, esa noche en particular estaba deprimida, alzó la mirada a su izquierda y encontró a su mejor amiga Aly con su novio, bailando mientras se divertían, parecía que el saber que eran héroes le ayudó a su amor. Y ella, sentada en una esquina. Sola. Como siempre.

Su ánimo bajó aún más si podía. Volvió a bajar la mirada. No quería seguir allí. Quería irse. Antes de que lo viera... los viera. Pudo sentir como Tikki se movió inquieta en el bolso, pero ella lo ignoró.

Una risa despectiva la distrajo y al levantar la mirada se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con burla desde arriba con desprecio.

-Lila…-su voz sonaba profundamente derrotada. Ni siquiera quería pelear.

-¿Qué sucede petite? ¿Tanto te duele su relación?

-¿Qué quieres Lila?

-Oh- puso un mano en su pecho y compuso un rostro adolorido.- me duele tu ira, solo quiero saber si es verdad lo que se dice por los pasillos; que te duele el corazón, que no puedes ser capaz de verlos con una sonrisa, que es imposible para ti no ver cuánto te duele verlos agarrados de las manos. Sobre todo cuando ella viene por el al finalizar las clases y claro, como el novio de tu amiguita es su mejor amigo, no puedes evitar verlos.

-¿Por qué no vas a escupir tu veneno a otro lado?

Ambas chicas voltearon y se encontraron a Aly que fulminaba con la mirada a Lila. La cual solo sonreía zorrunamente.

-Hey tranquila, solo vine a hablar.

La morena entrecerró los ojos.

-Vete.

-Vale, vale.

La pelirroja se fue y Aly se volteó con una mirada preocupada a su amiga.

-Brid, si te quieres ir…- se acercó a la peliazul y le tomo de la mano mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No, tranquila, puedo soportar esta noche.-mentirosa, pero sabía que si decía algo, Aly se iría dejando a su novio. Y esa era una noche especia para ellos.- Además. No es como si no tuviera práctica, llevan saliendo más de un año.

-Y aun así te sigue doliendo a mares.

La peliazul hizo una mueca.

-El amor es una perra.-gruñó.

-¿Lo ves? Estas mal, podemos irnos…

-No.-respondió tajantemente. Luego suavizó la mirada- Sigue bailando, si tú te diviertes, yo estoy bien.

Aly, aun sin estar muy convencida la dejo sola.

Y Brid volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Y entonces alguien se sentó a su lado.

Miró a su derecha y encontró a Luka vestido de traje. Se veía extraordinario.

El chico le sonrió.

-¿Así de doloroso?

Brid solo le sonrío con tristeza, era algo que ellos han tenido desde siempre, esa extraña conexión entre ambos, en el que no necesitaban palabras.

-Así.

-Debes de amarlo demasiado.

-Hasta el punto de que no pude tener algo con nadie más. Y eso lo sabes.

-Por eso me rendí el día de la pista, ¿recuerdas?-mintió el chico descaradamente.

Ella sonrió con un poco más de alegría, ignorando la mentira del joven.

-Oh, como olvidarlo… ese día tropecé más de una vez y tú constantemente me tenías que alzar de nuevo. Yo aún me pregunto cómo sabes patinar tan bien, si dijiste que no te interesaba el patinaje.

-Gajes del oficio de tener una madre que desea que seamos libres de elegir lo que deseamos, y llámalo capricho pero cuando tenía 13 años, quise aprender a patinar, ¿te imaginas lo genial que seria que un cantante de rock mientras esta en el hielo? Debes admitirlo, se vería fantástico.

Brid sonrió con más fuerza, necesitaba a Luka a su lado.

De pronto una canción más lenta que las anteriores se empezó a sonar.

Luka le extendió su mano a Bridgette y le ofreció una reverencia mientras se paraba frente a ella.

-¿Bailas?

Ella le aceptó la mano.

-Sabes que no podría negarte nada.

-Y agradezco eso todos los días.

Ella se rio.

 ** _Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó la música al sonar nos envolvió._**

-¡Oh Dios, amo esa canción!- exclamó feliz Bridgette.

Luka sonrió, Misión completada.

-Si quieres la canto mientras bailamos, sabes que tengo un prodigiosa voz.

-¿Harías eso?-Bridgette tenía los ojos brillando de la emoción.

-Eso y más.

A continuación cantó:

 ** _Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy_**

Bridgette recargó su frente en el pecho de Luka y dejó que las vibraciones del canto recorrieran su cuerpo.

 ** _Aquí tan vivo estoy_**

 ** _La vida va, los sueños morirán_**

Luka solo la dejó estar así, en esa posición, sabía que ella tardaría en olvidar a Félix Agreste, al parecer su herida todavía estaba abierta, pero no soportó verla tan deprimida y cuando hizo contacto visual con Aly, supo que era hora de su entrada triunfal.

 ** _Al mío digo adiós_**

 ** _Y sin saber_**

 ** _Que aquí tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró_**

De pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella desfiló el rubio con su novia, Kagami.

Luka se tensó, recordando el día en que Bridgette llegó hecha un mar de lágrimas porque el rubio le gritó que no quería que ella se acercase a un metro más de lo estrictamente necesario porque no quería que su novia, a la que tanto amaba y adoraba, Kagami, lo malinterpretara.

Desde ese día ella no le ha vuelto a hablar al rubio, y eso fue exactamente hace un año.

 ** _Y hoy por siempre ya se_**

 ** _Que solo quiero tenerte aquí_**

 ** _Aquí… soñando con un feliz final_**

Luka pudo observar desde donde se encontraba que Félix al verlos abrazados abrió los ojos lo suficiente para darle un aire de sorpresa, para luego apretar los puños al lado de sus brazos. Dejando en claro que no le gustaba lo que veía.

Lo cual enervó a Luka, si _ese_ creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera con Bridgette estaba muy, pero muy equivocado.

 ** _Creer que esto, en verdad es real_**

 ** _Y este sueño también nos separó_**

 ** _Tu allá…y yo… aquí…_**

-Brid.- Luka aprovechó ese momento de vals para hablarle.

-¿Mmm?- Bridgette en algún momento del baile había cerrado los ojos y disfrutado del momento, olvidando todo, incluido a Félix.

Luka tuvo ganas de darle un beso en la frente, y eso hizo, si de algo estaba orgulloso era de su capacidad de no arrepentirse de lo que hacía. Y logró sonrojar a la chica, y enfurecer a Félix de paso.

-No quiero que le alteres, pero ya llegó.

Bridgette no necesito que le dijera quien, de nuevo esa conexión entre ellos estaba ahí. El dueño de sus miedos.

Empezó a temblar. No quería. No quería. No quería.

Un calor y cuerpo diferente del suyo la abrazó. Y al instante devolvió el abrazo.

-Eres alguien maravilloso, Luka.

-Si- la voz de Luka le hizo cosquillas en la oreja a Bridgette.- Suelo escucharlo seguido.

Y así como llegó, el miedo de Bridgette desapareció. Si tenía a Luka a su lado, todo estará bien.

 ** _Y como enfrentar la realidad_**

 ** _Si hoy te pierdo aquí… ohh_**

 ** _Aquí… soñando con un feliz final_**

 ** _Creer que esto, en verdad es real_**

 ** _Soñar que el sueño en los dos está_**

 ** _Yo aquí, yo aquí_**

 ** _Y tu…. Allá._**

Cuando la canción acabó, Bridgette se encontraba mejor. Aly se había acercado corriendo en cuanto acabó la canción, y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Tranquila, Aly. Luka hace un excelente trabajo ayudándome.

-Para eso estoy, Brid-Brid-Bridgette.- la mueca burlona de Luka le dieron ganas de reír.

-Oh, para eso.- la peliazul le dio un ligero golpe en las costillas que le causó cosquillas a Luka.

Bridgette siguió estando un rato al lado de Luka, el chico no la soltaba, y a pesar de todo, Bridgette lo agradecía de todo corazón.

-Voy al baño.-Le dijo a Luka.

-¿Te acompaño?

Bridgette alzo una ceja.

-Bueno, no. Pero no te tardes.

-Sí, patrón.- se burló Bridgette. Pero al saber que estaba preocupado, le toco la mejilla. Suavizando su voz.- Te prometo que tendré cuidado, así que relájate.

Le besó la mejilla que le había tocado, y se fue, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa embobada de Luka ni de que un par de ojos azules pálidos la miraban fijamente.

Al salir del baño, Bridgette sintió un jalón en su brazo derecho y al instante se vio acorralada por Félix en la pared al lado.

-¿A qué crees que estás jugando?

Bridgette contuvo la respiración, "No respires su aroma", "No respires su aroma", "No respires su aroma". Pero no funcionaba. Tenía que respirar. Y dejar las cosas claras.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas tonta, coqueteándole toda bonita al hermano de Juleka, ¿Quieres salir con él? ¿Eso quieres? Porque si estamos hablando de edades, él tiene la misma que yo. ¿O acaso ya se terminó el amor que jurabas tener por mí?

Con cada palabra Bridgette estaba cada vez más herida, ¿Qué le sucedía? Normalmente era arisco con ella, pero esto rayaba lo hiriente.

-Félix, puedo estar con quien yo quiera, ¿Qué ganaría con amarte toda la vida cuando sé que nunca serás mío?

Y en ese momento la cabeza de Bridgette se iluminó. Exacto, tenía que dejarlo ir; había alguien esperando por ella. Siempre la había estado esperando.

Ella aspiró el aroma de Félix, y esta vez, fue liberador. Ya no le causaba estragos, ahora solo deseaba tener el aroma de Luka, el cual olía a cuero y a aceite para guitarra. En cambio, Félix olía a ropa recién lavada y a… soledad.

Sin que Félix viera llegar el golpe, se encontró con las posiciones volteadas, totalmente sorprendido porque la dulce y frágil Bridgette tuviera tanta fuerza.

-Ahora escúchame bien, Félix Agreste. Esta vez yo te pediré que te mantengas alejado de mí. Es totalmente agotador estar amando a alguien que solo me causa daño. Actualmente estoy en rehabilitación. Voy a olvidarte. No, la palabra correcta es superarte. No puedo olvidarte, te di demasiado de mí, como para fingir que eso no paso, pero eso no significa que te di todo. Me costó trabajo, pero ahora _sé_ que valgo la pena, y que hay personas dispuestas a devolver lo que doy. Y ese no eres tú. Te doy gracias, porque gracias a ti, conocí a la maravillosa persona que estará a mi lado, al menos por ahora. Adiós, Félix, espero que seas feliz junto a Kagami.

Bridgette se fue. Dejando al chico solo.

Plagg salió de su chaleco y miro a Félix.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Ahora no hay marcha atrás.

El rubio suspiró.

-No he estado seguro desde que mi cabeza ideo el plan, pero yo no la merezco, le he hecho demasiado daño. My lady merece ser feliz, además ¿Cómo puedo estar a su lado, cuando no amo su lado torpe y solo a la fuerte heroína?

-Estaré de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero creo que lamentarás esto el resto de tu vida.

La sonrisa amarga del rubio no dejó dudas.

-¿Tú crees?

Bridgette respiro el aire limpio de la calle. Tikki estaba a su lado.

-¿Estas segura de esto? Ahora no hay marcha atrás.

-Sí, Tikki, era hora de dejarlo ir. Cortar mis ataduras, seguir adelante. Voy a seguir por las personas que me aprecian… y por mí misma.

-Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré deseando tu felicidad. Brid, ahora hay alguien que ha estado buscándote, has estado desaparecida veinte minutos- le sonrió.

Bridgette pestañeo. Y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Oh, Mon Dieu! ¡Luka!

Entro corriendo a la escuela y lo encontró sentado en una silla. Se acercó dubitativa.

-¿Luka?

El aludido se giró y le sonrió.

-Ahí estas, empezaba a preocuparme.

-¿No me ibas a buscar?- pregunto un poco ofendida.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Me pediste que te esperaba, que te ibas a cuidar. ¿Entonces, porque no creeré en ti?

Bridgette se derritió.

-Oh cher, eres alguien maravilloso.

Luka sonrió.

-Ya lo sé.

La había visto con Agreste y los celos le consumieron la garganta, así como la preocupación a ver el dolor en su mirada, estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero había confiado en ella. Así que la esperaría, siempre.

Tal vez tardaría en iniciar algo entre ellos (o no tanto), pero era indiscutible que era el inicio de algo nuevo, y tal vez, solo tal vez, de sanar heridas.


End file.
